


Соседка

by porcupinethemagician



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, OOC, School, UST, в коллабе с лютой мизандрией, великая сила отрицания, внутренняя гомофобия, и с психикой тоже проблемы, нет ЮСТИЩЕ, подростки, проблемы с доверием
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinethemagician/pseuds/porcupinethemagician
Summary: В новом учебном году старшекласснице Мин приходится по-новому взглянуть на привычный мир: её ожидает переосмысление старинных легенд, таинственный незнакомец, собственное расследование, нежная дружба и, разумеется, первая любовь. Но, к сожалению, не на всякий вопрос легко найти ответ, и даже самое искреннее чувство не всегда оказывается взаимным._Фанфик появился на свет благодаря нескольким плохим шуткам и диалогу из канона:«- Да нет у меня никакого парня!- О... Значит, ты как я!».
Relationships: Min/Saya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ужасный, чудовищный, во все поля отрицающий канон ООС второстепенного персонажа.
> 
> \- Транскрипция имён, геоназваний, учреждений из русской официальной озвучки/субтитров, а также методом пресвятого рандома.
> 
> \- Мин называет про себя Призраком того, кто ей симпатичнее, а не того, кто ночью готично машет фонарём с колокольни, простим ей это невинное заблуждение.

Промчавшись на одном дыхании через полкорпуса, Хон Со Мин ворвалась в классную комнату, захлопнула за собой дверь и привалилась к створке спиной.

Галерею, коридоры пролетела с топотом, хотя никто за ней не гнался, а столкнись с кем-то из учителей, что бы ей сказали? Что носиться по лицею недопустимо для леди? Наверное. Неизвестно. Если бы её остановили, она бы в то же мгновение расплакалась.

После бега в боку кололо. Мин с усилием сглотнула: пересохло горло. В пустом классе пахло мастикой и шариковыми ручками. Между таблицей французских неправильных глаголов и картой девятнадцативечного Дайнама на доске виднелся небольшой чёрный участок с меловой карикатурой: преувеличенно фигуристая девушка с глупым видом восседала на горе цветов.

Узкий проход между партами. Один, два, три. Пятая в ряду у стены.

Мин плюхнулась на место, где обычно сидела Сая. Снять очки, положить на край. Заранее найти платок, туда же. Ещё рукава закатать. Мятые лучше, чем мокрые.

После всех приготовлений она склонилась к крышке парты, уткнулась лицом в сложенные руки и горько, взахлёб зарыдала.

Парта была абсолютно безликой. Тетради и ручки Сая забирала с собой в комнату. Мелочей на счастье, которые прячут в ящик перед контрольной, шпаргалок или обёрток от батончиков ещё не появилось. Может быть, и не появится.

Мин не думала, что получится вот так. Она всего лишь предложила помощь. Сама, бескорыстно. Она даже нашла, как поменяться, чтобы никого не задеть: я тебя к экзаменам натаскаю по французскому, ты меня — по японскому. Сая ни слова не знала по-французски, только каким-то чудом читала с листа без запинки, без единой ошибки в произношении. Но на предложение Мин виновато улыбнулась: не надо, спасибо, знаешь, я… не уверена, что проучусь здесь до экзаменов. И качала головой, пока Мин панически бормотала: да ты что, здесь никогда никого не выгоняли, ни разу, только за неуплату забирали, а ты умница, и за тебя заплатили вперёд, всё будет хорошо. Нет, — косая чёлка спадает на лоб, в ромбовидной прорези пониже воротника аозая — тень, — правда, не надо. Нет, что ты, я верю. Не в этом дело. Извини, зря я сказала.

То есть могла и не сказать. Могла кивать, улыбаться, позволять брать себя за руку — а потом в один день просто пропасть. Собиралась так сделать.

Мин представила себе это всё — и не смогла слушать её дальше.

— ...Мин! Ты здесь?

Ну нет!.. Нет, нет, нет!

Мин затаила дыхание, слилась со столом — но опоздала. 

Тихий стук двери классной комнаты — ни одна дверная петля в лицее не скрипела, директор бы не потерпел беспорядка. Неуверенный, лишённый ритма звук шагов.

— Мин? Не пугай меня, ладно? Я боюсь пустых кабинетов.

Как ужасно получилось, что это её, Саи, парта. Как глупо. Стыд какой.

Шаги стали твёрже, приблизились.

— Мин, я тебя совсем потеряла, ты так убежала… — Сая остановилась совсем рядом. — Что слу… Ты что, плачешь?

— Вовсе нет, — буркнула Мин.

Быстро надевая очки, она больно ткнула себе дужкой в щёку и нечаянно схватилась пальцами за стёкла. На правой линзе осталось пятно, она попыталась стереть его, но только размазала ещё больше.

Кто угодно мог застать её здесь: зарёванную уродину, с красным лицом, с распухшим носом. Мисс Ли — и назначить взыскание. Анн-Мари — и распустить гадкую сплетню. Но Сая-то за что?..

Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю в монастырские катакомбы. И больше никогда не вылезать.

— Ты… из-за меня, да? — спросила Сая растерянно. — Я, наверное, что-то не то… Я не хотела тебя обидеть.

Мин хотела ответить, что и не думала обижаться, но вместо этого всхлипнула и икнула от неожиданности. Ну всё. Теперь единственный человек, чьё мнение для неё важно, будет считать её истеричкой.

Слёзы, как назло, подступили снова.

— Я правда не знаю, что сделала не так, — Сая уселась на соседнюю парту поверх крышки, скрестив ноги, как любила делать сама Мин. — Но мне очень жаль. Я не хочу, чтобы ты плакала. 

Спрашивать, почему ей придётся уйти из лицея, бессмысленно. Мин уже научилась отличать вопросы, на которые Сая вряд ли ответит.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала, — смогла выговорить Мин и поморгала — без толку, в глазах всё плыло. — Это неправильно. Оплата за семестр, а ты здесь всего неделю. Ты ещё ничего не знаешь. Мы же… мы только познакомились!

Некоторое время Сая молчала. Наверное, опозориться перед ней ещё больше было просто невозможно.

— Я тебе рассказывала про свою подругу, — прозвучало после долгой паузы, когда мысленно Мин совсем себя похоронила. — В школе на Окинаве. Она спортсменка, как я. Легкоатлетка. Мы ходим вместе на тренировки. И вообще везде: и на уроки, и обедать. Сидим в классе рядом. Дом у неё на той же улице, что и папино кафе. Мой младший брат, когда у них остаётся, часами смотрит телевизор. У нас же нет кабельного, одни новостные. И вот… — Сая разгладила полу аозая на колене и тут же смяла. — Прости, что я так длинно. Я к тому, что я не попрощалась с ней перед отъездом. Там много всего произошло, и папа… — Она осеклась и не сразу продолжила: — Мне очень стыдно, что я не успела. Поэтому я решила: буду говорить прямо, если кто-то спросит. Друг. Чтобы не жалеть, что не сказала. Вдруг… вдруг потом возможности не будет.

Мин вытерла щёки — платок пригодился. Ей стало легче. В животе, на уровне солнечного сплетения, поселилось робкое тепло от того, что Сая ей доверяет. Рассказывает действительно личные вещи. Остальным девочкам она отвечала приветливо, но куда менее подробно.

И она не хотела, на самом деле не хотела исчезать без предупреждения! Может быть, Мин и не придётся её терять.

Но осталась и досада: есть другие, которые знают Саю намного лучше, — не только родственники. Другие люди, другие юноши и девушки , которые ей дороги и важны. О которых она думает и хочет к ним вернуться. 

— Твоя подруга, видимо, замечательная. Я бы хотела и с ней познакомиться, — сказала Мин осторожно — и ещё осторожнее потянулась к Сае, тронула её колено. — Если ты правда уедешь, ты вернёшься домой, на Окинаву, да?

— Угу, — Та чуть отклонилась назад, избегая прикосновения. 

Случайно или намеренно? Какой кошмар — в каждой мелочи видеть намёк.

— Я могла бы приехать к тебе на каникулах. В гости. Я никогда не ездила погостить у однокурсниц: мы друг друга весь год каждый день видим, мне совершенно не хочется ни с кем из них встречаться летом. Они, конечно, милые, но всё равно. Но ты — совсем другое дело. Я бы с радостью тебя навестила. — Очевидная назойливость Мин становилась всё неприличнее, и она, желая исправить положение, только усугубила: — И как раз познакомлюсь с твоими братьями, ты же обещала! Я на самом деле мало что знаю про Окинаву. Говорят, там готовят какие-то особенные блюда, не как везде в Японии.

— Да? Не знаю, — откликнулась Сая — как показалось Мин, немного рассеянно, как будто чужая болтовня ей наскучила с первых слов. — Тэбити с бататом вкусное, но оно везде есть.

— Тебе всё вкусное!.. — Смешок вышел фальшивый: она же не согласилась! Не согласилась!.. Но и не отказалась сразу.

Мин попробовала закрепить крошечную тень успеха:

— Но это на летних каникулах, после экзаменов. Оставь мне тогда адрес, хорошо? А раньше, если захочешь, можешь мне писать. Это телефоны запрещены, а письма можно. Правда, мисс Ли их все читает. Поэтому не называй её в письмах грымзой, а то у меня будут неприятности.

— Ладно, не буду, — Сая поднялась с парты и внезапно легонько ткнула Мин в плечо — совсем как мальчишка. Мин никогда не видела, чтобы девушки так делали, даже в шутку. — Но ведь пока никто никуда не девается, правда? Давай вернёмся в комнату. Только, прости, мне ещё надо позвонить домой. Покараулишь немножко?

А если я откажусь, хотелось спросить Мин, ты всё равно будешь рада, что я твоя соседка? Если не начну шептаться с тобой на уроке, ты обернёшься мне что-нибудь сказать? Если не подойду к тебе после занятий, не поведу тебя на обед — ты найдёшь меня по своей воле? Не в случае, когда я вспылила и убежала, — а потому, что я тебе интересна? Тебе часто что-то от меня нужно — а я сама тебе нужна, хоть немножечко?..

Но она ничего не спросила и послушно пошла следом за Саей к выходу из класса. 

Из-за жирного пятна на очках окружающий мир расплывался, как под водой. Даже в выражении лица директора, который встретился им на лестнице (Сая поздоровалась, Мин только торопливо склонила голову), ей примерещилось нечто жутковатое.

Впрочем, директор нередко выглядел так, будто страдал от несварения желудка.


	2. Chapter 2

**Чуть меньше недели назад**

На углу, где дорожка сворачивала за корпус, Мин сбавила шаг, хотя до этого шла очень резво.

...Что она творит, вконец из ума выжила? Если её увидят, то завтра — или сегодня же к ужину! — над ней будет потешаться весь лицей.

Нет, ради себя самой она бы никогда не решилась. Но дело касалось Саи, а значит, выбора у Мин не было. Благополучие Саи важнее всего. Она старалась не задумываться, почему так считает, но не сомневалась, что это правильная мысль.

Новый садовник подрезал заросли клематиса на шпалерах за жилым крылом. На большом расстоянии он мало чем отличался от остальных рабочих из техслужбы: зелёная плотная униформа, толстенные прорезиненные рукавицы, бездумный автоматизм в движениях.

Зато вблизи, буквально позавчера, Мин так поразилась его внешности, что в первый момент застыла на месте и чуть ли не дыхание задержала. Он был похож на ожившего героя книги или загримированного актёра — не на обычного живого мужчину. Если немного понаблюдать за ним, возникало чувство, что смотришь на старую фотографию, местами выцветшую, полустёртую временем, утратившую даже фантомные краски и тепло. Казалось, что в прошлом у него должны были быть буйные вьющиеся волосы глубокого оттенка чёрного — а теперь едва-едва волнистые. Что черты его лица некогда были болезненно подвижными и выразительными — а сейчас Мин даже его фенотип не могла определить. Точно не монголоидной расы. И не азиат — по меньшей мере, не вьетнамец и не китаец. Индиец? Кто-то из юных европейцев? Со своей нынешней бумажно-бледной, но всё равно не белой кожей и блёклыми серо-голубыми глазами он выглядел словно бы отражением кого-то яркого, матово-смуглого и синеглазого. Тенью. Призраком — кличка пристала к нему как влитая. На вид Мин не дала бы ему и тридцати лет; какой-то неопределённый возраст между двадцатью и тридцатью.

Призрак никогда не сутулился, но держался так неестественно ровно, как будто за сгорбленные плечи на его спину обрушится удар. Мин несколько минут смотрела на его безукоризненную осанку, на механические движения его рук с садовым секатором и наконец нерешительно кашлянула. И ещё раз, погромче, — когда он проигнорировал первый звук.

Он обернулся с неспешностью человека, который заметил её с самого начала, но не желал уделять внимание до последнего:

— Мисс?

Голос у него был под стать лицу: низкий, приятный, но тоже вылинявший, как звуковая дорожка древней чёрно-белой киноплёнки.

— Здравствуйте, — слегка поклонилась Мин. — Извините, что отвлекаю вас от работы. Я по поводу моей подруги, Саи.

**Ночью до этого**

Мин проснулась среди ночи и мгновенно поняла, что в комнате никого, кроме неё. Поднялась, не включая свет, и ощупью бегло обыскала соседнюю кровать, стул и тумбочку. Одежда Саи осталась на месте, куда та положила её вечером, одной стопкой. Аозай, брюки, тонкая нижняя майка. Даже лифчик, бретелькой зацепленный за спинку стула.

Куда она?..

Соседка могла выйти в туалет, или набрать в графин воды, или мало ли зачем ещё, но внутри себя Мин знала правду: в корпусе её нет, она сбежала. Скорее всего, на тайное свидание. В одной ночнушке. Опять.

Мин забралась обратно под одеяло — замёрзли ноги, вскочила-то босиком. Полежала немного, ладонь на грудной клетке, чувствуя, как суматошно, сбивчиво бьётся сердце. Потом стиснула руку в кулак и прикусила костяшку указательного пальца, чтобы заглушить бешеный поток мыслей в голове.

Это уже ни в какие ворота не шло. Так неприкрыто плевать на все правила... Нет, жалкая попытка: нарушение школьного распорядка волновало её в последнюю очередь. Сама идея свидания? Мин никогда в жизни не ходила на свидания. И — в чём можно признаться только себе самой, тихо, в темноте и под одеялом — в действительности не очень-то и хотела. 

Все девчонки в лицее знали, что она спит и видит, как бы поскорее выпрыгнуть замуж после школы, мечтает о парнях, об отношениях, о романтике. Она сама им все уши прожужжала. Так что это «не очень-то и» было её самой страшной тайной.

Она часто влюблялась, раз сто — в героев книг, дорам, айдолов из бой-бэндов. Но все они отличались от настоящих парней. В лучшую сторону. Ни один из них не стал бы смеяться над её, Мин, очками или косолапой походкой, как те мальчишки из соседней городской школы. Или сально на неё смотреть, как те менеджеры из компании отца. В реальности, она прекрасно осознавала, к абстрактным «отношениям» прилагались чужое раздутое самомнение или косноязычие ещё хуже, чем у самой Мин, плохие шутки, рубашки кошмарной расцветки, щетина, кислый запах пота и липкий — одеколона. И пиво, или футбол, или ещё какое-нибудь идиотское увлечение. И необходимость обниматься, целоваться, заниматься сексом с человеком не всегда приятным, к тому же физически более сильным, пугающе более сильным, чем ты сама. Слишком высокая цена, а платить придётся каждую встречу.

Вымышленные юноши и мужчины создавались идеальными, без этой мерзкой детализации, отбивающей всякое желания сблизиться, — чтобы книга, фильм или дорама продавались, чтобы на концерты группы валом валили фанатки. Мин-то не дура, знала простейшие законы коммерции.

Но как раз поэтому каждый из этих вымышленных людей был таким, как ей мечталось: красивым, благородным, весёлым и надёжным — настолько, что можно понять с первого взгляда.

Именно таким, каким в жизни оказался кое-кто совсем другой.

Мин укусила руку ещё раз, ощутимее.

Два дня назад она не удержалась, задала Сае один бестактный вопрос. Не один, но этот затмил все прочие.

В полутьме сложно различить выражение лица, но соседка отвела взгляд и вроде бы покраснела.

— Это был… не совсем поцелуй. Просто так получилось.

— Как это — не совсем? — удивилась Мин.

Они лежали в одной кровати: она удачно вспомнила, что в американских фильмах школьницы-подружки часто болтали в постели допоздна, и воспользовалась моментом. На экране обе девушки, правда, всегда были кукольно-хорошенькие, с модными причёсками, в милых пижамках, а из них двух только Сая красавица, а сама Мин — то ещё чучело. Но ладно.

Красавица Сая невыразительно взмахнула рукой: мол, ну вот так, бывает — и убрала руку под одеяло.

Вот тогда Мин почувствовала это впервые. У неё перехватило горло, и вдруг сделалось очень, очень жарко, хотя в комнате было прохладно, они только перед сном закрыли окно.

— А можешь… показать? — шепнула она. — Мне так любопытно!..

Кровь стучала у неё в ушах. Губы пересохли. На мгновение она перестала чувствовать вес собственного тела. Сая была как она, но в то же время совершенно другая, во много раз лучше, но не настолько другая, чтобы это пугало или смущало... Ну и, в общем, Мин действительно было любопытно. В том числе. В этом же нет ничего особенного, все девочки интересуются такими вещами.

Сая не пошевелилась и даже не посмотрела в её сторону.

— Знаешь, Мин, — сказала она с сомнением, — мне кажется, такое на живых людях нельзя показывать.

Это как, мысленно растерялась Мин, это куда?.. И ничего больше не спросила, позволила перевести тему.

В первый раз Сая сбежала в ту же ночь. Заверив напоследок, что ни о каких парнях вообще никогда не думала, а мечта её — быть свободной и делать, что захочется. Подумай, к чему это, Мин, поломай голову.

И на следующую ночь тоже сбежала.

И сейчас.

От этого было практически больно. От самого факта. И от того, что она врала, — хотя на самом деле вслух Сая никогда не врала, только умалчивала. Так же точно она ничего не ответила на предложение быть подругами на всю жизнь.

Ох.

Заснуть не получалось. Мин проворочалась с боку на бок до глубокой ночи, как раз до Саиного возвращения. Соседка прокралась к кровати, легла, укуталась и затихла. Мин открыла глаза, но её взгляду не досталось ничего, кроме контуров тела под одеялом и взъерошенного черноволосого затылка. Раньше она считала, что у девушки после свидания должен быть более счастливый вид: например, Сая могла бы что-нибудь уронить, потому что после долгих ночных гуляний её не держат ноги, или забраться на подоконник и долго смотреть на луну или на двор. Да, Мин бы расстроилась ещё больше, но не удивилась. Так было… правильнее. По законам жанра. Но Сая всякий раз падала спать, как солдат после ночного дежурства, и накануне, когда Мин подсматривала за ней сквозь ресницы, ничуть не выглядела радостной.

Мин могла вообразить только одного кандидата в качестве Саиного кавалера на ночных прогулках.

И если соседка продолжала всё это делать — то есть, видимо, не сознавала опасности, — следовало поговорить с ним.

  
  


— По поводу моей подруги, — повторила Мин, прежде чем Призрак успел ответить. — Скажите, какие у вас по отношению к ней намерения?

— Я не вполне вас понимаю, мисс, — проговорил он спокойно. — Я не знаю, кого вы имеете в виду.

Мин редко говорила с незнакомыми взрослыми мужчинами. Прислуга и учителя не считались, девушке её социального положения не пристало видеть в них что-то, кроме функции. Деловым партнёрам отца и дяди её представляли: от силы два-три предложения, кивнуть, склонить голову.

Этот человек тоже относился к обслуживающему персоналу, но интуиция мешала считать его просто слугой. У Мин была хорошая интуиция. Как у всех в семье. У отца — он всегда нутром чуял изменения на бирже. У прошлой мачехи — от малейшего намёка на угрозу её браку она развивала бурную деятельность по избавлению от соперниц. Жаль, что в конечном счёте это ей не помогло.

Кем бы Призрак ни работал в лицее и какой бы удивительной внешностью ни обладал, он был очень странным и, Мин не сомневалась, не тем, за кого себя выдаёт.

Если бы Сая хоть словом, хоть жестом показала, что боится его, Мин пошла бы со своими догадками сразу к мисс Ли, а то и к директору. Но Сая не боялась и при свете дня говорила с ним очень приязненно. Это всё меняло, и Мин не знала, чего хочет больше: потребовать, чтобы он прекратил встречи с её подругой и, между прочим, несовершеннолетней ученицей элитной школы, или попросить его быть осторожнее.

— Вы с ней встречаетесь, — она не хотела как-то выделять эту информацию, но получилось непреднамеренно тоскливо. — Каждую ночь.

Выражение лица Призрака не изменилось, но взгляд ушёл в себя, словно он что-то подсчитывал. Возможно, как употребить минимум слов. Как будто он вынужден был платить за каждое.

— Нет, — сформулировал он в итоге. — Мисс.

— Я сама видела!.. — пошла ва-банк Мин.

— Вы ошиблись. Прошу прощения, мисс, как сотрудник административно-хозяйственной части я не должен беседовать с лицеистками.

— Но вы уже говорите со мной, — настаивала Мин. — И говорили с ней. Я видела.

— Вы говорите со мной, мисс, — поправил он. Сперва она не поняла, почему он повторяет реплику, потом осознала, что он не выделяет слова интонационно. Хотя в английском мог бы. Другой иностранец сказал бы подчёркнуто «вы говорите со мной».

— Вы напрасно пытаетесь отговориться. Вы должны мне ответить.

Хон Со Мин, неуд по риторике.

Призрак смотрел на неё молча, но выжидающе, и Мин показалось, что за его безразличием скрывается странная смесь раздражения и веселья.

— Вы с ней общаетесь. Вы с ней появились почти одновременно. Она каждый день к вам убегает. Я знаю, что вы здесь не просто так. Я наверняка знаю.

Мин уже не могла замолчать, но, договаривая, мысленно сгорала от стыда за убожество этого блефа.

— Мисс, — произнёс Призрак, всё ещё без намёка на интонацию. Так звучала бы заговорившая статуя. — Ваши подозрения... беспочвенны. Мой интерес в лицее компании «Санк Флэш» — моя работа. Она досталась мне нелегко. Прошу прощения.

Это была самая длинная речь, которую кому-либо, кроме Саи и старшего садовника, удавалось от него услышать.

— Мне жаль, если я обеспокоил вас или вашу подругу. Если я верно понял, о ком вы, она интересовалась цветами.

Они даже в показаниях совпали, будто согласовали их заранее. Мин ни на секунду не подумала, что их общая версия правдива. Она чувствовала, что это не так, но ничем не могла доказать свою правоту.

— Девочки болтают, что вы похожи на нашего Призрака. Из легенды, — сказала она в приступе спонтанной злости. — А я считаю, что на Хитклифа. Может быть, вы знаете, кто он такой. Это персонаж одной книги. И он негодяй вообще-то.

От её слов ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, и выражение глаз не изменилось, но Мин посетило ощущение, что его чем-то зацепило. Как будто, если бы мог, он бы рассмеялся, но скорее от какой-то горькой иронии, чем от юмора происходящего.

— Если вы думаете, что вы меня убедили, то зря, — заключила она. — Я… я буду за вами следить!

Он подчёркнуто долгим взглядом окинул жилое крыло — почти что в каждом окне виднелось чьё-нибудь лицо, и это ещё не все уроки закончились. Будто бы говорил ей: хорошо, следи, девочка, не ты первая, не ты последняя. И вежливо, но сухо, буквально на пару градусов, склонил голову.

Вероятно, он знал, кто такой Хитклиф.


	3. Chapter 3

После побега с экскурсии Саю продержали в кабинете мисс Ли час.

Мин упрямо торчала под дверью, отказывалась уйти, сколько ни пытались отправить её в комнату. Обкусывала ногти. Подпирала стену. Пробовала сидеть на подоконнике, но ноги быстро уставали от неудобного положения почти на весу.

Через плотно закрытые дверные створки наружу не доносилось ни звука.

От угрызений совести Мин подташнивало ещё с Ханоя.

Раз это она настояла, чтобы Сая непременно поехала с ними в музей, значит, она и виновата во всём, что произошло после. Мисс Ли ведь хотела оставить новенькую в школе, дать ей лишний день, чтобы нагнать программу — но нет, Мин, дурища, вмешалась, затараторила, замахала руками: но я же ей помогаю, я же ей всё-всё объясню, мэм, ей нужно освоиться, мы все в поездке поближе познакомимся, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Вот и познакомились. Поближе.

Когда Сая убежала из музея, она сразу заволновалась. Когда не вернулась к вечернему автобусу, и кто-то из сопровождающих экскурсию учителей предположил, что нужно звонить в полицию, Мин от нервов уже колотило. Саин телефон не отвечал весь день — Мин набирала заблаговременно выклянченный номер каждые четверть часа.

В Ханое Саю так и не нашли, и часть сопровождения осталась в городе заниматься поисками, а автобус отправили обратно в школу. Всю дорогу Мин проплакала — и разревелась ещё горше, в три ручья, когда пропавшая помахала им от поворота с шоссе на дорогу к лицею: измученная, грустная, в запылённой одежде. Она сказала, что заблудилась, нечаянно попала на окраину, расспросила местных и поймала попутку до ближайшей к лицею остановки. Но идти пешком через лес не решилась — уже стемнело.

Что с ней стряслось? На что вообще можно так отреагировать — побледнеть как полотно, впасть в ступор, а после броситься прочь с криком? Может быть, Саин покойный отец — военный? Раз весь этот кошмар начался с музея военной истории. Или она маленькой пережила какую-то катастрофу? Землетрясение, может быть, — в Японии же постоянно землетрясения.

Мин пообещала себе вне очереди занять в библиотеке компьютер и узнать больше об этом ужасном расстройстве, как оно называется?.. Которое бывает у солдат и у заложников.

Маленькая бессмысленная Мин, ничего не знает о своём самом дорогом человеке.

Из кабинета Сая вышла совершенно зелёная и отвечала на вопросы неохотно. До комнаты Мин тащила её на буксире, под руку, — под левую, правую подруга почему-то берегла. Такую Саю, тихую, уставшую, хотелось спрятать от всего мира и не отпускать хотя бы неделю, пока она не восстановится.

— Ты как, получше? Вот, смотри, что у меня есть! — в комнате Мин вытащила из тайника за шкафом запрещённую газировку: она сладкая, после такого стресса глюкоза пойдёт на пользу.

В лицейской столовой на европейский манер подавали даже бургеры — диетические, не очень сытные, — но настоящий фастфуд лицеисткам есть не разрешали. Девочки накупали его с запасом на выездных экскурсиях или выпрашивали у родственников и протаскивали контрабандой.

Предложение Сая прослушала, пришлось вложить ей банку в руку. Она машинально сделала глоток, но, кажется, не почувствовала вкуса.

— Вкусно? Нравится? У меня ещё лайт-Кола есть, ванильная.

Сая равнодушно угукнула. Мин открыла вторую банку себе и присела к соседке на кровать.

Надо было сказать что-нибудь ободряющее — но что?..

— Мисс Ли так на тебя накинулась, жуть. Я в жизни не видела, чтобы её кто-то так выводил из себя. Но никто из девочек раньше и не убегал. Я имею в виду, надолго. Некоторые договаривались с парнями повидаться в обед на полчасика. Я уже решила, ты тоже, а потом... — Ободрителя из Мин никак не получалось, позорище. — Что теперь будет? — спросила она после паузы. — Тебя накажут?

— Не знаю, — тускло ответила Сая. — Грозились позвонить опекуну.

— Ой. А это очень плохо? Он будет тебя ругать?

— Не знаю. Вряд ли.

— Бедная моя. Давай я тебя пожалею, — Мин поставила пустую банку из-под колы на пол, заткнула мерзкий внутренний голос, утверждавший, что ей-то, после всего, что случилось из-за неё, нельзя и мечтать дотронуться до подруги хоть кончиком пальца, а лучше всего прямо сейчас пойти утопиться в душевой, — и обхватила Саю обеими руками.

Та мелко дрожала всем телом: не так, как дрожат от холода или от страха, а как будто у неё под кожей бегали короткие статические разряды, и в её крови что-то металось, исступлённо билось во всех направлениях, искало выход.

От прикосновения она дёрнулась, настороженно замерла, но не вывернулась.

— Ты же вся трясёшься, как заяц, — не разжимая рук, Мин погладила её по плечу. — Что тебя так напугало? Почему ты убежала? Ты там аж в лице изменилась — как мертвеца увидела. Мне так стыдно ещё потом было, я совсем не подумала, что ты такая впечатлительная, и я…

— Мин, слушай… — позвала Сая невпопад.

— Да? Что?

— А директор… Он… Давно тут работает?

Дрожь усилилась. Словно пульс гулко стучал в каждой клетке её тела, не только в сосудах.

— Не знаю, — пробормотала Мин. — Не могу сказать точно. Всё время, что я здесь учусь. Это получается со средней школы. Может, дольше. А что?

Сая помедлила с ответом и сдавленно, через силу выговорила:

— Мисс Ли сказала, что со мной разговаривал бы директор, не будь он в отъезде.

— Да он не страшный совсем. Вечно недовольный и несчастный какой-то, но это из-за того, что главные спонсоры все французы и ведут себя, если честно, совершенно по-колонизаторски, когда приезжают. Очень некрасиво, по-моему.

Мин никак, мучительно никак не могла выпустить Саю из объятий, но та справилась сама:

— Давай я банки выброшу? — и встала.

Сожаление Мин можно было почувствовать физически — она надеялась, что только ей.

— Но всё же обошлось? — неуверенно сказала она Сае в спину.

— На этот раз, — откликнулась та безрадостно.

— Ну ты больше не собираешься ничего такого делать, правда же? Никаких выездов в ближайшее время не будет. Ох, я такая идиотка, ты не представляешь, я так себя ругала, когда мы вечером тебя ждали!.. И зачем я тебя потащила, понятно же было, что там ничего хорошего, такая нелепая идея…

— Ты ни при чём. Не переживай, — Сая устроилась на её кровати. Неженственно села, уперев локти в колени, но опомнилась — мисс Ли и другие учителя постоянно делали ей замечания за осанку — и выпрямилась. Снова безотчётно потёрла правое запястье и сложила руки на коленях в замок.

— Что мне для тебя сделать? — Три метра между кроватями казались несправедливо огромным расстоянием. Мин тянуло к Сае, кажется, всем существом. Прикосновения к ней, тепло её кожи, лёгкое покалывание этого странного, ни на что не похожего тремора впечатались в ладони. — Я же вижу, как тебе плохо. Я так не могу. Я очень хочу быть тебе полезной, помочь чем-нибудь.

Сая молчала, и Мин спешно добавила фразу-заклинание, которая всегда всё объясняла, в том числе то, что никак невозможно было сказать прямо:

— Мы ведь подруги.

Заклинание сработало.

— Ну, у меня есть одна просьба… Но ты точно решишь, что я свихнулась. — Сая прикрыла глаза, и у Мин на мгновение споткнулось и защемило сердце: таким измождённо-нежным стало её лицо. Проницаемым на свет. Словно она тяжело болела, но стойко притворялась здоровой. — Нет, лучше с начала расскажу. Однажды на Окинаве после тренировки я забыла шиповки на спортплощадке. А когда вспомнила и вернулась за ними, то попала… в одну историю. Из-за которой люди вокруг меня всё время умирают. Звучит странно, да. Но это правда так. Так что я тебя очень прошу… — Она вскинула голову и серьёзно и внимательно посмотрела на Мин. — Не надо умирать, пожалуйста.

Если бы про них снимали фильм, в этот момент в нём случился бы стоп-кадр.

Он и случился — время для Мин остановилось.

— Не буду, — пролепетала она в этом безвременье чужим тонким голосом. — Я не буду… умирать. А то ты расстроишься, а мне жаль тебя расстраивать. Ты мне очень нравишься.

— И ты мне, — кивнула Сая, как будто запросто говорить такие вещи — что-то само собой разумеющееся. 

Чёртов английский, его запретить надо, почему невозможно ничего сказать по-английски так, чтобы тебя поняли.

Пока Мин терзалась, не следует ли в таких случаях переходить на японский — вдруг на родном языке для Саи будет понятнее? — та отвернулась, заметно успокоенная.

Момент прошёл.

— А ты рассказывала кому-нибудь, что с тобой… вокруг тебя это всё происходит? — спросила Мин неловко.

Сая помрачнела, но понять более точный оттенок эмоции Мин не смогла. Она неплохо читала по лицам, но и с Саей, и с Призраком — хотя подруга вела себя довольно открыто, а он, наоборот, был не разговорчивее камней часовни, — постоянно случались осечки.

— Да, рассказывала. Но никто ничего не может сделать, — она вздохнула. — Один… один человек говорит, что это я должна быть сильной. И сражаться. — Второй вздох прозвучал ещё тяжелее. — Потому что иначе это всё не прекратится. Он прав, конечно. Но на самом деле я не хочу. Я хочу домой.

Серьёзность, практически суровость её слов немного пугала. Особенно рядом с детским «домой».

Ни у кого из лицеисток не было такого дома, куда хотелось бы вернуться.

— Сражаться… это в смысле с обстоятельствами? — уточнила Мин. — Противостоять им?

— Да, — со странной интонацией подтвердила Сая. — Противостоять.

И что говорить дальше? Что на такое скажешь?

— Это всё так страшно и тяжело! — неуклюже брякнула Мин, лишь бы не молчать. — Жесть какая-то. Я не представляю, как ты справляешься. Я вот боюсь, что теперь буду об этом думать и заснуть не смогу.

Сая плавным жестом разгладила покрывало.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, скоро отбой?

— Был давно. Но до обхода мисс Ли ещё полчаса или около. А что? Тебе что-то нужно?

Неужели она всё-таки нашла, чем Мин может ей пригодиться? Мин только рада. Чем угодно. Если Сая попросит её о чём-то запретном, нарушить правила, прикрыть её, пойти куда-то прямо сейчас — она готова.

Ведь даже если ты недостаточно храбрый, чтобы говорить о том, что чувствуешь, если сам толком ничего не понимаешь, и голова идёт кругом, всё равно можно что-нибудь сделать — такое, что само всё скажет за тебя, чтобы тебя правильно поняли.

— Может быть, ты сходишь почистить зубы? — смущённо предложила Сая. — Или к девочкам из 211-й, они вроде поздно ложатся. Ты не против? Прости. Я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты попала в неприятности, но мне нужно немного побыть одной. Полчаса мне хватит.

Разочарование, резкое и холодное, ударило Мин под дых.

— Хорошо… — она кивнула. — Хорошо, я… Я могу. Мне не трудно. Не переживай, со мной ничего не будет. Я же не ты, я давно здесь учусь, знаю, как не попадаться. Не страшно. Я уйду, если… — Она снова взглянула на Саину правую руку: та время от времени трогала запястье, скорее всего, неосознанно. — Если ты мне честно скажешь, что у тебя с рукой.

— Ты внимательная, — заметила Сая неприятным голосом на грани усталого недовольства.

Невысказанное «ко всему, кроме уроков» повисло в воздухе.

— Так ты скажешь?

Сая сосредоточилась: искала обтекаемую формулировку. Это они с Призраком делали совершенно одинаково.

— Когда я заплутала в Ханое, незнакомец в переулке сильно меня толкнул, — поскольку Мин не отвечала, она добавила: — Это правда.

— А, — сказала Мин. — Хорошо. То есть плохо. И он, по-видимому, плохой человек. И не извинился, да? Я тогда схожу в медкрыло. Постучусь, вдруг там не спят. Попрошу тебе льда. Не настоящего льда, но, знаешь, такой пакет с искусственным, он помогает, если ушибёшься. Нет, какая же я всё-таки тупица, это ко мне его надо прикладывать. К голове. Охладить. Ты не слушай меня, ладно, я какую-то чепуху горожу. Я пойду. Ты отдыхай. Ты устала. Я уже ухожу, ага.

Сая состроила вымученную улыбку, которая подхлестнула Мин, как слабый удар тока.

Дверь за спиной чудом не хлопнула.

На этот раз Сая не стала её искать.


	4. Chapter 4

Высказанное вгорячах обещание «следить» не было для Мин фигурой речи, пусть даже для слежки за Призраком приходилось делить своё время между ним и Саей. Но здесь Мин выручали учителя — Саю завалили дополнительными часами. Во-первых, она в самом деле отставала от программы по нескольким предметам. Во-вторых, после злосчастной поездки в Ханой мисс Ли, кажется, приказала оставить новенькой по минимуму свободного времени.

Так что, пока Сая зубрила артикли и решала уравнения, Мин пряталась за кустами, выслеживая Призрака.

Пристальное наблюдение вскоре дало плоды.

Призрак был левшой, скорее всего, переученным: начинал что-то делать правой и тут же менял руку. Правая рука у него двигалась немного скованнее, чем левая.

Он знал, где территория не просматривается камерами, и, заходя в слепые зоны, как будто исчезал — Мин не разу не смогла снова обнаружить его у границы.

Он без видимого труда справлялся с физически тяжёлой работой — то есть при своём худощавом телосложении обладал значительной силой. Может, он бывший спортсмен? Из спорта рано уходят.

Мин подмечала и менее очевидные, довольно бесполезные факты: он собирал волосы в хвост резинкой, но при этом у него мелькало такое крошечное движение, будто он привык к другому и ищет в воздухе свободные концы ленты или шнурка. Он никогда не улыбался, но иногда усмехался, и усмешка его сильно портила.

Мин попыталась проникнуть на этаж администрации, чтобы сунуть нос в его документы — как-то же его приняли в штат. Чтобы устроиться в лицей, требовалась идеальная характеристика с предыдущих мест работы, медкнижка и чья-то личная рекомендация. Но ей не удалось: ни залезть в бумаги отдела кадров, ни узнать, кто из сотрудников лицея поручитель нового садовника. Только нарвалась на отповедь одной из секретарш.

Сая считала, что она влюблена в Призрака без памяти. Сочувствовала. Мин её не разубеждала. Лучше уж так, чем...

Поговорить с самим Призраком во второй раз далось ей куда сложнее, чем в первый.

Он налаживал поливальную установку посреди газона — лучший обзор для всех желающих поглазеть. Насадка брызгала во все стороны, у него промокла куртка, и с длинной пряди волос, выбившихся из хвоста, капала вода.

— Добрый день, сэр, — Мин остановилась на дорожке, чтобы не топтать траву, и низко, ниже, чем директору и мисс Ли, поклонилась.

— Добрый день, мисс, — он не глядя церемонно склонил голову.

— Я должна попросить у вас прощения. Я недопустимо грубо разговаривала с вами. Я была не права. Простите меня.

Не намёк даже, тень усмешки — и он сделался абсолютно безличным, как всегда.

— Не стоит беспокойства, мисс.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, как вас зовут? Мне надо к вам как-то обращаться.

Он поднялся, наконец совладав с поливалкой, и изобразил вежливый поклон, но не настолько глубокий и почтительный, как у самой Мин. Издевательски-безукоризненное «ничем не могу вам помочь».

— Я помню про «не разговаривать с лицеистками». Но я же сама первая начала. Мне очень жаль, что я вела себя с вами так ужасно. Но теперь мне правда необходимо с вами поговорить. Это вопрос жизни и смерти. Как ваша фамилия, сэр? Ответьте мне, пожалуйста.

— Вы уже дали мне подходящую фамилию.

— Что?..

— Хитклиф, мисс.

Мин не поняла, издевается он или нет. Он говорил убийственно серьёзным тоном, и по нему в целом невозможно было заподозрить, что такому человеку придёт в голову насмехаться над школьницей.

— Я так сильно вас обидела, что вы не скажете, да? А если я буду добиваться ответа, просто уйдёте. Либо назовётесь Ваном, Нгуеном или Смитом и всё равно уйдёте.

— Вы ничуть не обидели меня, мисс. Прошу прощения.

Часть с «уйдёте» ему, видимо, пришлась по душе, и он решил сделать это немедленно.

— Подождите, прошу вас. Я наговорила вам гадостей только потому, что волновалась за подругу. За Саю, помните, я вам сказала. Я и сейчас за неё волнуюсь. И никто не может мне помочь, кроме вас. Если из-за того, что вы со мной говорите, вас… не знаю, премии лишат, я напишу семье, мне пришлют денег, и я компенсирую все ваши потери. Обещаю вам. Только послушайте меня.

— Вам известно, где находится лавровая аллея, мисс? — сказал он в паузу. Специально ведь подстроился, чтобы её не перебивать!

— Эм… да… — опешила Мин. — У второго съезда, за монастырскими складами, где машины из столовой спускаются на серпантин…

— Вы сможете рассказать мне вашу историю там в пять тридцать?

Мин не поверила своим ушам.

Призрак, мечта всех девушек в лицее, прекрасный и холодный, как ледяная статуя, назначал ей встречу наедине в удалённой части школы. «Фантастика», — подумала она оторопело. А следом нахлынул иррациональный страх.

Наверное, Призрак — порядочный человек, если Сая продолжает с ним общаться. (А она продолжала, Мин всё видела.) Умозаключения самой Мин повторяли вывод: он порядочный человек, он здесь ради Саи. Он должен её понять — и, не исключено, может ответить на её вопросы.

Но разумные доводы не уменьшали страха. Она ничего не знает о том, с чего вдруг ему взбрело в голову к ней прислушаться. Почему он старается увести её подальше от людей? Чего добивается? Он взрослый мужчина. Он сильнее её.

Ей бы закивать, как болванчик, согласиться, рассыпаться в благодарностях, пока он не передумал, а она стояла столбом, как язык проглотила.

— В том секторе присутствует технический персонал, мисс, — первым отмер Призрак, — но значительно меньше ваших соучениц.

Он как мысли её прочитал.

Мин залилась краской.

— Я... обязательно приду, — пискнула она и опрометью бросилась по дорожке к учебному крылу. От острого чувства стыда сводило челюсть.

На встречу Мин едва не опоздала: добежала минута в минуту, взмокшая, растрёпанная, лицо в красных пятнах. Очки сползли, и она поправляла их, уже торопливо оправдываясь перед Призраком.

Она задержалась, чтобы подбодрить Саю, которой предстояло пересдавать промежуточный тест. И справилась: подруга смогла расслабиться и неярко, как бы про себя, улыбалась, когда Мин убегала в спешке.

Дальняя часть сада была оформлена куда менее пышно, чем участки у въезда или учебных корпусов: меньше клумб и цветущих кустов, ни одного садового фонаря, только большие прожекторы на стене — судя по всему, их включали ночью во время разгрузки продуктов. Сюда действительно редко заходили лицеистки, но две аллеи располагались прямо напротив дверей подсобных помещений, у которых сновали туда-сюда уборщики и работники кухни. Это немного обнадёживало.

Призрак с раскладной рулеткой в руках обмерял аккуратно подстриженные шарообразные кроны невысоких лавровых кустов. Он одарил прибывшую светским наклоном головы — одновременно приветствие и извинение? — и вернулся к работе. Гибкая лента рулетки пощёлкивала. Предполагалось, что говорить будет Мин.

Она стиснула в потных ладонях переднюю полу аозая и принялась путано излагать свои соображения. Призрак ей не мешал, он казался полностью поглощённым своим немудрёным занятием, и когда Мин немного освоилась, она заговорила свободнее, а под конец поймала себя на том, что частит, как при ответе на удачный билет, который успела затвердить перед экзаменом.

Логическая цепочка выстраивалась так: если отмести идею тайного романа — саму по себе привлекательную и интересную, и ничего плохого в этом нет, но они же не выглядят как влюблённые — не додумывать и опираться сугубо на факты, то связь между Саей и Призраком всё равно очевидна. Невозможно отрицать их а) несомненное знакомство до лицея б) постоянный обмен информацией, ради которого они встречаются лично. То, что Сая в принципе попала в лицей, может означать, что у неё семейные трудности, как у многих других учениц, которых сюда… Мин запнулась, но всё же договорила: сослали. Также выбор школы (закрытая, частная, с именем и репутацией) говорит о том, что она дочь или более дальняя родственница высокопоставленного и богатого человека, с её слов, уже умершего. Можно предположить, что его смерть повлекла за собой многочисленные вопросы наследования — так всегда происходит, даже когда остаётся подробное завещание. Из-за проблем вокруг наследства — сложно судить, каких именно, но на кону явно значительная сумма — Сае небезопасно оставаться на родине. (Мин долго мялась, подбирала эвфемизм, пока не выпалила ломко и напрямик: «Возможно, её пытались убить».) Часть семьи на её стороне, именно им Сая время от времени звонит. Сама Сая в курсе этой запутанной и грязной истории в подробностях: может быть, какое-то покушение на неё с трудом предотвратили или что-то наподобие. Из-за этого она плохо спит, нервничает, заедает стресс огромным количеством жирной пищи… Сюда же тот приступ в военном музее в Ханое. Мин успела ознакомиться: такое может случиться при посттравматическом стрессовом расстройстве. Симптомы похожи. Вот Сая пугается или застывает без движения, если вспоминает о плохом, если слышит громкие крики, если смотрит на собственное отражение. И пустых кабинетов боится.

Рулетка, свернувшись, клацнула — Призрак сосредоточенно слушал.

— Меня в детстве, совсем маленькой, тоже один раз чуть не похитили, я перепугалась, долго вообще не говорила, а потом как начала болтать, так до сих пор и… Ох… Нет, я это к тому… — Мин постаралась прервать стороннюю болтовню и вернулась к теме. — Я всё поняла. Сая в опасности. Приставить к ней человека открыто нельзя... почему-то. Тоже из-за семьи?.. Ну, похоже на то. Перекупят. Или убьют. А у нас в лицее хорошая система охраны, посторонних не пускают, происшествий нет. Конечно, кроме тех старых убийств, но с ними известно, что всё подстроили. Не бывает, чтобы кто-то погиб, и концы в воду, его не разыскивали, ничего. Но случается, что ребёнок в семье не нужен, и от него... Хотят избавиться. Это ужасно, но случается. Легенда о Призраке безумно красивая, мне она очень-очень нравится, было бы замечательно, если бы это было правдой, но это же просто легенда. Хотя вас, сэр, я про себя зову Призраком, если вы хотите знать.

Вряд ли он хотел об этом знать, но промолчал.

— И вы за ней присматриваете. В лицее нельзя настоящего телохранителя, чтобы ходил как приклеенный, но вы, наверное, кому-нибудь сообщаете каждый день, что с ней всё в порядке. Она сама тоже сообщает, у неё не забрали телефон, и я ей помогаю. Её сюда так быстро перевели, весь этот отъезд не попрощавшись и остальное, чтобы её от кого-то спрятать. И когда её найдут… — Мин осеклась. — Если ещё не нашли.

Призрак убрал рулетку в карман рабочего фартука.

— Если точно подтвердится, что её нашли, то её и отсюда заберут. Сэр, это… неужели всё это настолько опасно? Если что-то случится, вы сумеете ей помочь?

— Полагаю, согласно вашей теории, это мой долг, — произнёс он без интонации.

Английский язык в который раз ужасал: Мин не разобрала, подразумевал он «долг» в высоком смысле, или «службу», или «обязанность». И постеснялась попросить его перейти на вьетнамский.

Она не нашлась с ответом.

— Простите, мисс, — сказал Призрак более человеческим голосом — вернее, как будто с удивлением пробовал опцию «человеческий голос». — Я заслушался. Я люблю детективы.

Беседа зашла в тупик.

— Я бы хотела знать, права ли я хоть в чём-то, — просительно сказала Мин. — Я на вашей стороне. Я могу быть полезной.

— Вы внимательны к деталям, мисс, — признал он. — И у вас богатое воображение.

Это что-то вроде похвалы? По нему не разберёшь.

— Я хочу, чтобы с Саей всё было в порядке, — пояснила очевидное Мин. — Чтобы ничего не случилось. Я с ней всё время, и на уроках, и в комнате. Я слежу. Но если бы вы указали мне, за чем следить! Я… Я совсем недавно знаю Саю, но она необыкновенная. Таких, как она, просто не бывает, и я понимаю, что у меня никогда не будет другой такой подруги. У меня здесь и так не было подруг… Она мне дорога, очень дорога. Вы не представляете, на что я готова, чтобы её защитить.

Неловкость пересилила желание откровенничать. Мин замолчала на полуфразе и покраснела.

Под её сопящее сконфуженное молчание Призрак невозмутимо поблагодарил её за «увлекательный рассказ».

Он ничего больше не пообещал и ничем не подтвердил справедливость её догадок, но, несмотря на всю бессмысленность происходящего, Мин померещилось, что он стал относиться к ней лучше, чем в начале разговора.


	5. Chapter 5

Платье было прекрасное. Нежно-розовое, шелковистое, как вкус дорогого розового вина, — Мин однажды летом стащила бутылку такого из барной секции в гостиной, — пышное, как взбитые сливки. Оно слегка пахло пудрой и ванилью даже спустя месяц в шкафу без чехла, нижние юбки шелестели, крой не подразумевал жёсткого корсета, но смотрелся корсетным, в талию. Сшито, разумеется, на заказ, ателье заплатили астрономическую сумму. Сколько Мин себя помнила, парадные платья шили по мерке, специально под неё. Единственное готовое, тёмно-бордовое на бретельках, покупали в салоне со скандалом и криками; последняя мачеха, сама не сильно-то старше Мин, едва ли не обморок у кассы изобразила.

Розовое Мин любила больше всего: платье сказочной принцессы из европейских книжек о волшебных королевствах и заколдованных замках. Она ещё на уроках в началке читала — французские сказки, в адаптации, для детей.

Самое лучшее платье. Как раз для Саи.

Сая сама его выбрала, но, примерив, запротестовала с таким неподдельным испугом, как будто Мин предложила ей выйти в зал, полный гостей и спонсоров лицея, голой.

— Нет, — панический взгляд в зеркало на отделку лифа, — нет, Мин, я передумала, ты что, а если я помну или запачкаю. Я не умею такое носить. И… и мой опекун там тоже будет, а что я ему скажу, откуда я взяла.

Ты красавица, говорила Мин убеждённо. Не вслух. Вслух бесполезно.

Она оббегала весь этаж, выпрашивая взаймы бальные туфли: размер обуви у них с Саей отличался. Соседка ходила за ней по пятам в форменном аозае, с мокрыми после душа волосами и ворохом подъюбников наперевес, и шёпотом уговаривала её не делать глупостей. Девочки вперебой кивали, посмеивались: Сая, ты такая милашка, в первый раз, что ли, да, круто, значит, розовые или бордовые глянуть? Сейчас, секундочку.

Туфли под запрос нашлись у большеногой худышки Ким Тху: изящные, на остром каблучке, с модной застёжкой на лодыжке.

Нет, снова мотала головой Сая, не-не-не, а если я споткнусь, будет как в комедийном шоу, куча юбок и ножки торчат; ты думаешь, я хоть раз ходила на таких каблуках?

К платью туфли подошли отлично. У Саи бёдра были у́же, чем у Мин, зато ноги более стройные и длинные. Ну правильно, она спортсменка. Мин пялилась на неё во все глаза, пока можно. Помощь подруге — это вполне естественно, тем более первый бал, такой день один раз в жизни бывает.

Сая не умела одеваться в сложные наряды, но постепенно вошла во вкус. Пока она неуверенно, без привычки, вертелась перед зеркалом с платьем в обнимку, Мин передохнула, разбирая косметику. Она распотрошила все запасы, хранившиеся в ещё большем секрете, чем газировка: лицеисткам не полагался макияж, — хотя Сая согласилась только на капельку румян, и то скорее из-за приятного запаха. Разбила нечаянно флакон с духами, но и к лучшему: духи, сладкие до терпкости, сюда не годились. Отыскала другие, нежно-сливочные сандаловые. Выходные украшения из шкатулки рассыпались по полу, их собирали по всей комнате в четыре руки, и каждый раз, когда их пальцы сталкивались, Сая смущалась, бормотала в сторону: слушай, да не возись так со мной, ты наряжайся, а я пока приберусь. Один раз она чуть не порезалась об осколок флакона: вроде бы оцарапала ладонь, по-детски потянула в рот, но отняла — нет, обошлось, кровь не проступила.

При всех хлопотах, у Мин было необыкновенно легко на душе. Она чувствовала себя художником, создающим шедевр, и гордилась своим будущим творением едва ли не больше, чем китайский юноша из легенды, который вырезал самую первую в истории флейту, чтобы признаться своей возлюбленной.

Платье украсили бы ещё больше живые цветы, но рвать розы с клумбы в присутствии многочисленных гостей — плохая идея.

...Она так и не спросила у настоящего, живого Призрака, кто мог подкинуть Сае ту голубую розу и зачем. Может, это какой-то знак, помимо очевидного? Или он тоже не знает, и это злая шутка кого-то из своих? С них бы сталось. Все же знали, что девушка, получившая розу, вскоре исчезнет. Впрочем, будто бы Призрак ответил ей что-нибудь вразумительное на такие расспросы, ага. У него выходной, между прочим, весь технический персонал, кроме кухни, отпустили. А официанты на фуршете наёмные, из Ханоя. То есть следить за тем, чтобы с Саей не произошло ничего плохого, остаётся ей, Мин.

Заплутав в собственных мыслях, она еле успела собраться. Упаковалась в другое платье: лимонно-жёлтое, оборки, ещё оборки, многоярусный торт с широким поясом. Волосы убрать невидимками, очки протереть, и сойдёт. Она буквально не узнавала себя — к балам и приёмам раньше готовилась часами, ещё с утра в истерике. Дома гоняла горничных, боялась до трясучки, что её, дурнушку, не спасёт ни один богатый туалет. Что с ней случилось? Выросла, что ли?

Когда она собралась выходить — соседки из 211-й уже дважды стучались, передавали, что мисс Ли велела всем спускаться вниз — Сая сидела на кровати и напряжённым взглядом сверлила розовый атлас, лежащий у неё на коленях.

— Милая, ты скоро? — позвала Мин и сама вздрогнула от тона и обращения. — Давай одевайся. Возьмёшь перчатки? Белые на тумбочке.

— Перчатки мне нельзя, — ответила Сая не задумываясь. Она не шелохнулась, как будто её внимание полностью занимало нечто куда более сложное, чем Мин в дверях.

— Почему?

— Руки нельзя закрывать.

— Ну как хочешь. Собирайся быстрее, через четверть часа открытие, нам до главного зала ещё через весь двор.

— Я попозже.

— Ну ладно. Пудреница у зеркала, если нужно. В коробочке с сердечком. Поторопись, хорошо? Я… — Мин запнулась, но всё же договорила то, что просилось на язык само. — Я тебя очень жду. Ты там будешь самая красивая.

— Угу, — дёрнула плечом Сая. Она не слушала.

Три часа спустя Мин сидела в своём лимонном оборочном платье прямо на холодных каменных ступенях у входа в церковь и уныло думала, что Сая никогда, буквально никогда не слушает, что ей говорят.

— Будешь мороженое? — юноша из Дипломатической Академии протянул ей тарелку. Собрал на одну несколько десертов с фуршетного стола. Как у себя дома.

— Нет, спасибо.

Как его там, этого юношу из Академии? Ван, Дан? Имя собственное и фамилию она не расслышала в суматохе бальной залы и не переспросила.

Там, в затопленном светом огромном помещении, в сиянии люстр и зеркал, в волнообразном гуле голосов, легче давалось подойти к незнакомым юношам и вступить в беседу. Среди мужчин в дорогих костюмах, дам в вечерних платьях, разряженных сокурсниц и смущённых кадетов и студентов из всех закрытых учреждений Вьетнама страх отступал. Тем более что из-за её спины стреляли глазами остальные девчонки, а юноши напротив мялись и нервно поправляли галстуки, и вскоре и те, и другие принялись неловко демонстрировать, чему их научили на уроках этикета или в семье — у кого как.

Мин отдавала себе отчёт: о том, как она себя вела на приёме, непременно расскажут папе и дяде, половина гостей вхожа в их дом. Ну и ладно, пусть оценят, как ловко она заводит полезные знакомства.

Студенты Академии исправно отрабатывали программу-минимум для парней на великосветском вечере: потеть во фраках и парадных пиджаках, деревянно танцевать, неумеренно острить и первыми смеяться своим шуткам. Дежурные комплименты платьям, бесконечная заезженная пластинка «какой чудесный вечер» — всё как всегда. Ван или Дан — Мин говорила в основном с ним — рискнул пригласить её на танец, но она отказалась, чтобы не упускать из поля зрения Саю.

Соседка укрылась у стены рядом с колонной и что-то ела. Она уже привыкла к платью и каблукам, а от нападок завистливой стервы Анн-Мари Мин её отбила, прежде чем уйти выполнять долг перед обществом. Подошедшие к Сае леди и джентльмен из числа гостей, высокие, светловолосые, её вроде бы не обеспокоили и проговорили с ней совсем недолго. Скорее всего, джентльмен и был её таинственным опекуном.

Мин позволила себе расслабиться. Сая в порядке, у неё праздник: нет ничего дурного в том, что для кого-то праздник — это досыта поесть. Юноши из Академии мирные, даже забавные. Она выпила полбокала шампанского, в голове приятно загудело, потеплели руки, отступило подспудное ощущение ответственного экзамена. Вид нарядной, взволнованной Саи в её платье нравился ей даже больше, чем Призраку из легенды — голубые розы, напоминавшие ему о красоте безвременной ушедшей невесты.

У входа шумно приветствовали прибывшую делегацию спонсоров из «Санк Флэш», французов в светлых костюмах. Многие взрослые гости поспешили к ним, девушки восторженно завздыхали, и смешанной группке студентов и лицеисток пришлось переместиться в сторону, так как Мин старалась наблюдать за Саей краем глаза.

...А после бала они вернутся в комнату, будут долго снимать украшения, смывать макияж, выпутываться из нарядов — а это значит, столько прикосновений! Расстегнуть молнию, пуговку на спине, рукава, лиф — ведь это её платье, она лучше знает, как из него выбраться. Перед сном припомнят в деталях, кто на балу как смотрел, кто что говорил, всё-всё обсудят, перешучиваясь, — и, может быть, шампанское не до конца выветрится из головы Мин, и ей хватит смелости сказать: «А знаешь, когда я поняла, что ты самая красивая? Когда ты мне в первый раз улыбнулась».

Но стоило замечтаться, отвлечься на несколько секунд — и Саю увёл на вальс спонсор из «Санк Флэш».

Откуда взялось в последнее время столько сногсшибательно красивых людей? Сама Сая. Призрак. Теперь ещё этот блондин в белом костюме.

Блондин в белом костюме вальсировал на такой скорости, что им с Саей уступили центр залы. Они смотрелись вместе идеально, как в кино, и танцевали так слаженно, как будто сто раз репетировали. Сая трогательно краснела. Спонсор-француз голливудски улыбался. Мин, изводясь от мерзкого, гложущего чувства, — ну не ревность же это, что за чушь, невозможно одной девушке ревновать другую к мужчине! — отметила заодно про себя, что костюм у него офисный, не для бала. Но с бутоньеркой — голубой розой. Новый кандидат на главную роль в легенде? Да сколько можно, развелось Призраков! Обычно спонсоры из «Санк Флэш» беседовали или танцевали на ежегодном приёме с лучшими ученицами старших курсов лицея — тоже своеобразный метод поощрения отличниц. Но этот выбрал самую хорошенькую. Нетрудно понять мотив, и вряд ли он был одним из опасных злодеев, от которых Саю прятали в лицее, — но Мин всё равно мелочно досадовала.

Голубая роза после танца перекочевала из чужой петлицы к Сае в волосы, за ухо. Стоило французу отойти с коллегами, Мин подскочила удостовериться, что у подруги всё нормально, тщательно скрывая собственное возмущение: нет причин для недовольства, первый бал, Сая развлекается. К тому же можно подумать, будто она завидует. И так весь курс завистниц, вон как пожирают глазами. Но показать, что и она сама неплохо проводит время, ей не удалось: пока она повторно пробиралась к Сае уже с Ваном-Даном на буксире, чтобы представить их друг другу, та умчалась из залы в сад.

Они со спутником прогулялись по открытой галерее (Сая не возвращалась), вернулись в залу (а Сая нет), Мин согласилась потанцевать (Саи всё не было, а друг Вана-Дана, который её пригласил, наступил ей на подол платья). Наконец Мин утащила нового знакомого в жилое крыло проверить, не вернулась ли Сая в комнату. Точнее, сказала вслух, что пойдёт проведать подругу, а юноша пожелал её сопровождать. Дежурный учитель заверил их, что никто из лицеисток не приходил.

Мин встревоженно притихла. Они с Ваном или Даном ещё раз ненадолго вернулись на бал, но оркестр играл слишком бравурную музыку, а гости слишком наигранно радовались жизни, и это действовало на нервы. Они бегло обошли залу (Сая не нашлась), захватили десерты и снова выбрались гулять по территории лицея.

Через некоторое время Мин с опозданием осознала то очевидное, что раньше затмевала тяжесть её переживаний: бродить в саду вдвоём с молодым человеком небезопасно — и для репутации, и в принципе.

— Что-то мы уже долго наедине, нас хватятся... — заметила она у церкви, в противоположной от бальной залы части лицея.

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Ван или Дан. Уйдя от компании друзей, он отбросил чопорно-вежливые манеры. — Неудивительно, если с большого приёма какая-нибудь парочка сбежит целоваться по кустам. Я не хочу оскорбить ваш лицей, но вообще это нормально.

Мин похолодела, что-то в животе как с высоты оборвалось.

— Ты… ты что же... ты подумал, должно быть, что мы… что я… тоже за этим!..

— Сначала да, — то ли Ван, то ли Дан стушевался и отвернулся. — Но быстро понял, что ты правда волнуешься за подругу, и тебе ни до чего. Ещё в вашем кампусе понял. Так что ни на что такое я не рассчитывал, поверь. И я знаю, что... ну, что не только за этим. По-разному.

— А, — сказала Мин. — Это хорошо. Спасибо.

— Да не за что, — удивился он. — Но я думаю, твоя подруга могла тоже с кем-нибудь познакомиться, пойти прогуляться. Я её не рассмотрел, но вроде бы она симпатичная девушка.

— Красивая. Первая красавица курса.

Ван-Дан обидно усомнился. Мин настояла — и сама не поняла, как получилось, что она стала рассказывать ему о Сае. Она говорила с жаром, увлечённо, начала с последних событий, с недавней контрольной по французскому и приготовлений к балу, но перепрыгнула к первой встрече и своей рукописной открытке для новенькой. Заодно потребовалось пояснить, почему она жила в комнате одна, без соседей, и пересказать лицейскую легенду о Призраке. Мин радовалась возможности рассказать стороннему слушателю не из лицея о том, что в последний месяц занимало все её дни, а судя по лицу Вана или Дана, он согласен был слушать хоть таблицу умножения — он после бала болтал с ученицей частной школы, доедал мороженое, и ему всё нравилось.

Но истории закончились, а Сая так и не появилась, и Мин села на ступеньки грустить.

Почему Сая совершенно её не слушает? Могла бы предупредить, сказать, куда она, почему так надолго. Как будто Мин станет её останавливать! Нет, конечно. Но они подруги. Они могут стать друг другу очень близкими людьми, но ничего ведь не выйдет, если усилия прикладывает кто-то один.

Из дверей церкви за их с Ваном-Даном спинами выскочил человек и отрывисто загавкал в рацию по-английски.

А за ним…

Она узнала Саю — и не узнала одновременно. Осанка была другая. Движения. Но платье — её, Мин, она столько раз его надевала, не перепутаешь.

Призрака Мин опознала тоже, хоть и не сразу — из-за непривычной одежды. На нём был чудной старомодный фрак, местами рваный, грязный, посеревший от пыли. Похоже было, что Призраком в полный рост протёрли пол в каком-то глухом подвале, где сто лет не проводили уборку. Правую руку он странно держал на отлёте, но Мин уже переключилась обратно, на более важное. Воскликнула:

— Сая!

Та как раз пробежала лестницу и замерла внизу в полуразвороте.

Мир раздробился и замедлился. Мозг Мин перестал воспринимать больше одной детали за раз.

Визг тормозов. Подъехала машина, габаритная, но легковая. Марку не различить. Жёлтый маслянистый свет фар. Паутина и мелкие щепки в волосах Призрака. Ярко-красные кровавые ссадины у Саи на лбу, на щеке. Красная, свежая кровь на её руках. На ногах. На боку, вокруг распоротой ткани лифа. Вокруг раны. Наверное. Обрывок тесьмы. Клочья розовой юбки. Лопнувший — разрезанный — фонарик рукава. Рукоять меча в её руке.

Стоп, что?..

Рукоять меча. Ниже — длинное тусклое лезвие. Тёмное против света, но, кажется, местами побуревшее вдоль желобка.

Нет, ещё раз. Меч.

Человек, чёрная тень, машет чем-то от машины. Каким-то предметом… револьвером?..

— Сая, — коротко, на выдохе, позвал Призрак.

Девушка с мечом кивнула.

Кровь с её лба исчезла.

Так, ещё раз, что?..

Просто исчезла. Сама.

Как тряпкой стёрли.

Последним Мин увидела взгляд Призрака, холодный и пристальный, глаза убийцы из триллера. Он глянул на неё, словно оценивал, подлежит ли объект устранению.

На Мин никогда в жизни никто так страшно не смотрел.

Все они: девушка с мечом, мужчина с жуткими глазами, тот вооружённый человек, какая-то женщина — нырнули в машину.

Безумная сцена продолжалась не дольше нескольких секунд.

— Пора вызывать полицию? — предельно корректным тоном предположил Дан. Мин и думать забыла, что он тоже стоит рядом — зато вдруг вспомнила его имя. Дан Хьен. Только фамилию так и не вспомнила.

Машина резко газанула и развернулась, оставив на плитах отпечаток шин.

— Нет, — прошептала Мин. — Нет, не надо.


	6. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор, в отличие от Мин с её сомнениями, не считает людей из эпилога пейрингом, но солидарен с тезисом, что продуктивный ПТСРщик обладает более высоким КПД, чем потраченный.

**Нью-Йорк, два года спустя**

— Сая! Сая, постой!

Двое, идущие по 2-й авеню, синхронно обернулись: темноволосая девушка в вельветовом платье и её спутник, крепкий рыжий парень в мятом пиджаке, чем-то неуловимо похожий на солдата в увольнительной. Пока их лица ещё не попали в фокус, Мин обожгло вспышкой страха: а если обозналась? Оба смотрели на неё с подозрением.

— Мээм? — вопросительно протянул парень.

— Ох, извините, я так за вами бросилась… Показалось, что увидела знакомую, я вообще на машине, и... — Мин махнула сумочкой в сторону дороги, где остался припаркованный автомобиль с шофёром.

Они неспешно перестраивались в правый ряд на поворот — случайный взгляд на тротуар — случайное лицо, узнала бы сразу, в любом ракурсе. Она так вцепилась в спинку водительского сиденья, что накладные ногти противно скрипнули: разворачиваемся, да, прямо сейчас, на перекрёстке, вот за теми двумя, прошу вас, где здесь можно остановиться??

Шофёру приказали подчиняться её безобидным фанабериям, но обо всех передвижениях докладывать нанимателю.

— Сая, ты не узнаёшь меня? Лицей «Санк Флэш», мы учились вместе.

Девушка недоумённо моргнула — и ахнула:

— Мин?

Вспомнила.

— Да, она самая! Поверить не могу — сколько лет!..

Сая оглядела её с головы до ног, сосредоточилась и выдала улыбку, странно мягкую и робкую. Мин с такой точностью помнила каждое мгновение их недолгой дружбы — но не могла представить её улыбающейся вот так.

— Ты… чудесно выглядишь, — сказала эта новая Сая ласково. — Ты раньше носила очки, да? Тебе без них хорошо.

Мин так растерялась, что беспомощно раскрыла руки ей навстречу. Та, помедлив, шагнула вперёд и обнялась.

Одета она была просто, как из аутлета. Совсем как в школе, Мин устыдилась признаков своей состоятельности: приторных духов, высоких шпилек, дизайнерского летнего плаща и шёлкового платочка. Своей бесцеремонности — и одновременно того, что она не находит в себе храбрости продлить краткое объятие, окончательно убедиться, что это не сон или очередная, особенно правдоподобная галлюцинация.

Спутник Саи уверенно пожал Мин руку.

— А я наслышан. Вы та Саина подруга, которая хотела выйти замуж?

Он говорил весело, оскорбления в вопросе не чувствовалось, только грубоватая приветливость.

— Кай, господи! — Сая безуспешно попыталась притвориться рассерженной, но у неё не получилось.

— Что? Как будто ты мне что-то ещё про свою школу рассказывала.

— Кстати, я правда выхожу замуж! — с нарочитым восторгом заявила Мин, чтобы сгладить заминку. — Помнишь, на том балу со мной познакомился юноша? Он оказался сыном папиного делового партнёра. Мы подружились, тем летом в августе нас с семьёй пригласили к ним в гости, и так получилось, что мы обручились с его старшим братом. Вот после школы назначили свадьбу. В этом году в октябре.

— Поздравляю, — Сая снова робко улыбнулась и сложила руки перед собой: словно здесь всё тот же лицей и нужно благопристойно вести себя в коридорах. — Здорово, что твоя мечта скоро исполнится.

Они втроём стояли посреди тротуара, но, к счастью, время ещё не приближалось к часу пик, и прохожие их огибали.

— Да, круто, когда у людей получается то, чего они хотели! — Кай, наоборот, улыбался и жестикулировал широко, с размахом. — С ума сойти, кто-то знакомится на балах. Это как параллельный мир. Я в старших классах к девушкам на мотоцикле подкатывал.

Несбыточная мечта и навязчивая галлюцинация Мин коротко, аккуратно посмеялась.

— Сестра, смотрю, не хочет меня вам представлять официально. Миягуску Кай, — рукопожатие повторилось.

Фамилия Саи, как и любая другая мелкая деталь, связанная с ней, впечаталась в память Мин калёным железом. И фамилии у них со спутником были разные.

Она представилась полностью. В мыслях теснились варианты: позвать их сейчас в ресторан? в кафе? посидеть? пройтись? Насколько это прилично? И нужно ли? Не будет ли ей от этого хуже?

— Как ты? Ты так пропала, я ничего о твоей жизни не знаю, — затараторила она, пока лихорадочно решала, стоит ли их задерживать. — Ты, должно быть, сменила тогда школу и из Вьетнама уехала, и связи никакой не осталось, я тебе сначала пыталась звонить, но номер ни разу не ответил.

— Я… Да. Да, у меня всё хорошо. В общем и целом, — Сая отвела взгляд — посмотрела на машину, где Мин ждал водитель, он же охрана — безликий служащий из личного штата папы. Её никуда не отпускали одну. Были основания.

— Ты учишься в Нью-Йорке? — она снова атаковала вопросом — паузы всё усложняли. — Работаешь?

Обдумывая ответ, Сая успела поизучать оживлённый траффик, дома на противоположной стороне улицы и близкое к закату солнце.

— Работаю. Подрабатываю, — определилась она. — А ты? Ты здесь с семьёй? С женихом?

Раньше её «фоновые» вопросы, без зрительного контакта с собеседником, придавали ей рассеянный, немного равнодушный вид. Теперь она выглядела грустной и застенчивой.

Она сильно повзрослела, и это далось ей дорогой ценой. Настороженные больные глаза взрослой женщины на заострившемся, но всё таком же юном лице. Что с ней произошло? Что может сделать человека таким… уязвимым? Большое горе? Тяжёлая болезнь? Если бы не её длинное неровное каре, Мин предположила бы онкологию.

Интересно, а какой она видит саму Мин с её... анамнезом?

— Что?.. — переспросила она с опозданием. — А, да, конечно, у папы конференция, и Лан с ним, он работает в папиной компании. У них деловая поездка, а я сопровождаю. Бывают ужины с партнёрами и всё такое, куда нужно с дамой. Чувствую себя немного неуютно, если честно. В квартире только с прислугой и охраной целыми днями — или секретаршу какую-нибудь оставят. Могу ездить по магазинам, но это быстро надоедает, и цены во всех нью-йоркских бутиках бешеные. Хотя платье для театра я так пока и не выбрала. Мы в субботу идём в театр.

— На Бродвей? — подмигнул Кай.

— В Метрополитен-оперу. На концерт этой таинственной певицы, вы же видели афиши. Билеты не достать, но нам устроили контрамарку.

Обоих точно выключили. Мин не поняла, что она сказала такого ужасного, но свет, который словно выделял лицо Саи из тысячи остальных лиц на улице, погас. Кай мигом потерял всю свою фамильярность и из шутливого солдата-американца в увольнительной превратился в бойца на передовой.

— Мин… — нерешительно начала Сая. И умоляюще обернулась на Кая — брат он ей всё-таки или нет? — в поисках поддержки.

— Мэм, — произнёс он — в противовес, очень весомо, таким голосом в фильмах спасатели уговаривают самоубийц не спрыгивать. — Вы лучше сдайте билеты. Простите за прямоту.

— Извините, что?

Мир начал замедляться, контуры еле заметно утратили чёткость. Мин сморгнула.

Кай вздохнул, вскинул руку, как будто хотел киношным жестом растрепать и без того лохматые рыжие волосы, но не стал.

— Вы дочка бизнесмена, мэм, вы знаете, какие ЧП бывают… Ай, ладно. Это почти гостайна, но на концерте готовится теракт.

— Что? — Слова складывались в предложения с трудом. — Вы… откуда вам... вы что, из спецслужб?

— Ага. Миротворец. — Он нисколько не смутился, достал из кармана что-то вроде военных жетонов на одной цепочке с гильзой, звякнул ими и вернулся к прежней манере речи. — Спонсоры выкручивают руки городским властям, они имеют мозги нам, отменять мероприятие отказались наотрез. Изнанка капитализма. Как будут эвакуировать из зала четыре тысячи гражданских, я без понятия, но задержание, скорее всего, будет прямо там. Пострадать никто не должен, но музыку точно не послушаете. Вы же не хотите пролежать лицом в пол полтора часа?

— Н-не хочу.

К горлу подкатила комковатая липкая паника. Стены домов начали, пока ещё медленно, надвигаться на неё, угрожая стиснуть, задавить... Мин повторила мысленно инструкцию: подышать в ладони, затем — неторопливо и глубоко, на три счёта; отвлечься, посчитать предметы; прищемить браслетом запястье.

— А то, что вы мне рассказали… это не нарушение?.. — спросила она задыхающимся голосом.

— Не в «Нью-Йорк Пост» же стукнул, — Кай развёл руками. — Хотя если бы попробовал, не пустили бы в печать. Правда, мэм, дикая история. Хорошо, что мы вас встретили.

Сая смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. С неверящей благодарностью — как ребёнок, которому починили безнадёжно сломанную игрушку.

Так каждый раз. Безумные, ненормальные, нереалистичные вещи сыплются градом, одна за другой, стоит возникнуть, даже мельком, в отдалении, Сае. Призраки, розы, мечи, трупы, теракты.

Может, решиться, рассказать всё как есть? Дорогая Сая, ты исчезла в тот раз среди ночи в моём платье, которое выглядело так, как будто тебя в нём зарезал маньяк, и глубоченный, до мяса, порез на половину твоего лба успел сам по себе затянуться в те несколько секунд, что ты на меня смотрела, и эта картина — тот человек, чуть ли не с автоматом, и ты ещё держала в руках настоящий японский меч — меня, ну... подсломала? надломила? Я не думала, что так бывает, со мной же лично ничего не случилось, вот так считаешь кого-то хрупким, а оказываешься хрупким сам; пришлось каждые выходные ездить в город на сеансы, пить таблетки, муторно лежать летом в клинике, и меня до сих пор никуда не отпускают без сопровождения, но я всё равно так сильно по тебе скучала.

Но Сае это не нужно. Она тоже не выглядит здоровой и счастливой, ей хватает своих бед. У неё жизнь всегда похожа на… вот на это.

— Мэм? — спохватился Кай. — Мисс Мин? Вы как, в порядке?

Мин всё-таки подышала в ладони, перезастегнула браслет на два звена и слегка пришла в чувство.

— Да, в порядке. Спасибо, мистер Миягуску, — попыталась улыбнуться, угол рта дрожал. — Мы… мы с семьёй вам очень обязаны. Простите, я так на вас набросилась, а ведь могла и обознаться… Вы, я думаю, куда-то торопились?

Кай верно оценил обстановку.

— Если честно, да. Вы только не обижайтесь. В кои веки выходной.

— А куда мы шли? — с детской непосредственностью уточнила Сая.

— Так на канатку на Рузвельта, эй! Не спи на ходу.

Неправильно, стыдно — перед прошлой собой, школьницей, обожающей айдолов и шарахающейся от всех живых парней, стыдно, — но Кай ей понравился. При всей своей внешней неотёсанности, как ей показалось, напускной. При том, чьим спутником она его увидела. Он легко, охотно брал на себя всю неловкость разговора и ситуации, давал понять, что на него можно опереться, и он от этого не сломается. Стоило бы порадоваться, что рядом с Саей есть кто-то настолько решительный и надёжный.

Он как будто многажды видел, как его близкие убегают куда-то с мечами и пистолетами, поливая всё вокруг своей и чужой кровью. И производил впечатление человека, который кричит им вслед: «у вас хоть бинты есть, дебилы?». Возможно, на ходу перезаряжая собственный пистолет.

И в уме от этого не повредился.

Мин хотела спросить о Призраке, но не спросила, чтобы не узнать ещё что-нибудь лишнее.

— Желаю вам хорошей прогулки, — она выдавила ещё одну улыбку. Пригодился опыт врать специалистам, что ей уже лучше.

— Мин, — почти перебила её Сая. — Я не попросила у тебя прощения. Там, в лицее. За твоё платье. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Мне жаль.

Она тоже помнила.

Повисло натянутое молчание, которое даже Кай не сумел вовремя перебить.

— Я на тебя не сержусь, — сказала Мин, сделав над собой усилие. — И раньше не сердилась.

Слова не выражали ничего. Совсем как тогда.

Второй раз обнять её было бы уже совсем неудобно, хотя очень хотелось. Тоже совсем как тогда. Хотя бы на прощание.

— И вам хорошего вечера, мэм, — Кай тронул Саю за рукав так бережно, что Мин лишний раз убедилась — простоватым рубахой-парнем он только притворяется. — Чудо, что мы столкнулись в таком мегаполисе! Рад с вами познакомиться. Ого, там ваш водила сейчас в нас дыру просмотрит. Давайте мы вас проводим

Он открыл перед ней дверцу машины. Мин забралась на заднее сиденье, неуклюже зацепившись каблуком, быстро открутила ручку — стекло поползло вниз — и выглянула в окно. Двое по-прежнему стояли на тротуаре.

— Всего доброго, Мин, — Сая лучисто улыбалась всё той же нежной и незнакомой улыбкой.

— Всего доброго! Только не забудьте, мэм, — лучше уж Бродвей, — Кай отсалютовал, словно на нём была фуражка.

— В отель, госпожа? — уточнил шофёр.

— Да, будьте любезны.

Слёзы теснились в горле, но было очень жаль макияжа. Ей всё-таки уже не шестнадцать. Надо как-то жить. Справляться. _Сражаться с обстоятельствами._ Эти-то могут, экстремалы. Мин нашарила в сумочке таблетницу, проглотила капсулу, не запивая. Выпрямилась, глядя ровно перед собой, ещё раз подышала в ладони и стиснула руки на коленях.

Машина плавно тронулась с места и влилась в поток.


End file.
